Aikouka
by power31312
Summary: Jo has a girlfriend, Kylie. Who lives with them and tries to help with the work, but Jo refuses to let her. What happens when Kylie finally has enough about the work and Jo's feelings over Meg. Jo/OC. Chapter 5 revamped
1. Chapter 1

Kylie drops onto the bench beside Jo, glancing over at the television and making a face at the gore shown on the screen

**I own nothing, except Kylie and plot.**

Kylie drops onto the bench beside Jo, glancing over at the television and making a face at the gore shown on the screen.

"What are you watching, Jo?"

"A movie," is the only reply she gets as the silvery-white haired girl dips another French fry in the ketchup and eats it.

Kylie rolls her eyes, "Like I couldn't figure that."

Jo finally turns her red eyes on the other girl's green ones, "You know it calms me down, Kyle."

"Yeah, yeah," Kylie mocks, leaning her back against Jo and pulling her knee to her chest, picking at a scar that was there.

"Leave that alone," Jo says not looking at what she was doing.

"It's bothering me," Kylie says, still picking at the scar.

Jo turns towards the girl again, "You're going to cut it open again," Jo says placing her hand on the other girls, stopping the picking.

"Why are you being so mean today?" Kylie asks softly, "You didn't even say two words to me today when you woke up."

"I'm sorry about that. My mind has been everywhere lately. I'm not trying to ignore you."

"Don't put so much on yourself, Jo. I can shoulder some of the work around here, you know," Kylie says resting her chin on her shoulder and placing a soft kiss on Jo's lips.

Jo leans her head against Kylie's, "I know, Kyle, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And you think I want you to get hurt?" Kylie asks turning her head away from Jo's.

"Kyle, it's different with you. You're not used to this combat lifestyle."

"I won't break, Jo," Kylie says standing and leaving the kitchen.

Jo looks after her, "Kyle," she rolls her eyes before turning back to the television, "Damn brat," she mutters picking up another fry.

Kyohei watches the exchange, drying dishes, "You were a little…"

"Say another word and I'll kill you," Jo says angrily.

Kyohei quickly turns back to the sink. Jo turns her head to look after Kylie again before standing quickly and following Kylie's trail through the car-mobile.

Sei turns towards Kylie as she walks outside, "Are you okay?"

"I hate her," Kylie says kicking the stairs.

"Jo?" Sei asks nodding, "What did she do now?"

Kylie shakes her head, "Nothing. I'm just being stupid."

Sei smiles to herself before walking over to Kylie and placing her arms on either side of Kylie's shoulders, leaning her forehead against the younger teens, "Jo cares for you. She just has a hard way of showing it. Don't think too much into it. She wants to protect you. Which means she cares."

"But she goes out of her way to protect you three also. Especially Megumi."

"Her and Meg have been friends for a while though. But her feelings for Meg aren't the same as what she feels for you."

Sei kisses her forehead and smiles when she sees Jo leaning against the door, narrowing her eyes at the two, "Ask her yourself, dear," Sei says nodding to Jo.

Kylie turns quickly and crosses her arms when she spots Jo, "What?"

"Let's talk," Jo says not taking her eyes from Kylies.

"I don't want to, Jo. I'm tired, right now. Let's talk tomorrow."

Jo narrows her eyes before walking down the stairs and roughly grabbing Kylie's wrist and pulling her back into the car-mobile.

"Ow," Kylie says trying to pull her arm away from the angry girl, "Jo will you stop?"

Jo opens her door and pushes Kylie inside before walking inside herself and closing the door, "Stop being stubborn," Jo says still facing the door, "I know that I have been distant these last couple of weeks and I'm sorry about that, but that doesn't change the fact that if you go out there and try to fight then something is going to happen to you and I don't want to see that happen, Kyle."

Kylie sighs, still angry, but also feeling a little guilty, "But you let Meg go with you."

"Meg… Will you get off my freaking back about Meg? Damn it, Kyle. You know what the extent of Meg and my relationship is," Jo says turning quickly and pinning Kylie to the wall, "Why do you always have to go and try to make it into something more? Damn, you're so aggravating. I love Meg, but I'm not in love with her. I'm tired of trying to convince you of that fact. If you don't want to be with me, because you're afraid that I'm going to go to Meg, than tell me now, because I don't want to waste anymore of my time."

"Is that what I am? A waste of your time?"

Jo punches the wall beside Kylie, "I never said that, Kyle. Stop twisting around my words to make it something that you want to hear."

"Why in the hell would I want to hear that? Stop being stupid, Jo."

"You better tall me what you want Kyle, because this going around the merry-go-round routine that we have going on is getting old."

Kylie shifts her eyes away from Jo's.

"Look at me," Jo commands grabbing her chin and pulling her face up to look into her eyes, "Do you love me? I want to know."

"What about you?"

"What about me, Kyle?"

Kylie pushes Jo away from her, startling Jo, as Kylie had never pushed Jo before, but the teen recovers her footing quickly and stops by the bed.

"What do you feel for me, Jo? Because you know, you're always asking what I feel for you and I have told you, but you have never said anything to me. I know that you're like this macho woman and everything, but that does NOT matter to me. I don't care about how well you can fight or any of that stuff. I love you, Jo, but if you don't return those feelings then why are we bothering with this relationship. I need to know how you feel about me, Jo. Because you're right, you know, this merry-go-round routine is getting old."

"That's the first time that you've ever told me that you love me," Jo says searching Kylie's eyes for truth.

"I do," Kylie says, running a hand through her brown hair and sighing, "I'm done, Jo. I'm tired of putting everything I have into making you happy and you not caring."

"I do care," Jo says gripping Kylie's arms, "I just have a hard time showing that I care."

Jo leans her head against Kylie's before kissing her. Kylie moans into the kiss before realizing that she was still mad and pulling away quickly. Jo sighs loudly and looks up at the ceiling, trying not to get too angry at Kylie, "What do you want me to do, Kylie."

"Nothing," she purses her lips, "Maybe we should take a break from each other. Just long enough to clear our heads. And figure out what we really want."

Kylie was speaking softly barely over a whisper, but every word felt like a knife to the heart, "Why do you think we need this break?"

"Because I need it," Kylie says taking a step forward and kissing Jo on the forehead, "I'm sorry."

Jo watches as Kylie goes to the door, opening it and letting three people fall into the room. Jo narrows her eyes at Meg, Amy, and Kyohei, "You know that eavesdropping is rude, don't you."

Kylie looks back at Jo once more before stepping over the bodies sprawled on the floor and going to her room, locking the door before falling to the floor, letting the tears that she had been holding in fall from her eyes. Meg sits up and looks at Jo, while Kyohei and Amy still try to untangle themselves.

"Are you okay, Jo?"

"I'm fine," she says scrunching up her nose before stepping over the bodies also.

"Where are you going?" Meg calls after her.

Jo doesn't even turn around, just puts her coat on, "Out."

**Hello, another story, Burst Angel this time. Yeah, but anyways. I really like this idea and hopefully I can carry it out the way that I want it to be carried out. If you like Death Note, then check out Death Note: The Musical, coming soon to a fanfiction page near you. Love to all my readers and reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie holds her head up as she hears the front door shut

Kylie holds her head up as she hears the front door shut. Jo must have left. She jumps slightly as there is a knock on her door.

"Kylie, sweetie?" Meg asks from the other side.

"What do you want, Megumi?" Kylie asks, leaning her head back against the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kylie answers.

"Can I come in, Kyle?"

Kylie moves to the side just enough for Meg to step inside, "Come on in," she says looking at the door, "And don't call me Kyle."

Meg enters the room and closes the door before sitting on the bed, "I'm sorry," she says remembering that only Jo called her Kyle.

"I don't need a lecture," Kylie says as Meg opens her mouth, "I know that I was in the wrong. Jo was trying to talk to me and I blew up. I know this and I don't need to hear it from you."

Meg scoffs, "I didn't come in here to lecture you, Kylie. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Really."

"I'm fine. Where do you think that Jo went?"

Meg chuckles, "To find someone to shoot."

Kylie smiles for a minute before standing up, "Tell Sei that I went to find Jo."

"She's not going to like that, Kylie. You know she doesn't like us leaving without her or Jo."

"I'll be fine. I do have some combat training."

Meg starts to say something, but Kylie had already left the room, "Why do I even bother?" she asks herself before leaving the bedroom as well.

"Well, wasn't this a great idea?" Kylie asks herself kicking a rock, "Baka," she mutters to herself.

She was so damn lost. That was one of the reasons that she was not supposed to go off on her own. She had lived here for almost a year, but she still got lost. And usually Jo or Sei would have to come and find her. She had her phone on her, but she really didn't want to admit that she had gotten lost again. She looks up at the sky; it was getting really dark now. She was going to have to just call Sei. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to find Jo. She had been out here for a couple of hours or so. She sighs and turns around, deciding that she would try and retrace her steps before calling Sei.

* * *

Jo slams her hands down on the table, "What?"

"She left a couple of hours ago, almost right after you did," Meg explains taking a bite of the dinner that Kyohei had made for them.

"Did you even consider going after her?"

Meg nods, "For about a minute, but then Kyohei told me that he was starting dinner and it kind of left my mind."

"Do you ever think about anything but your stomach?" Jo asks exasperated.

"Not usually."

Jo sighs, "Sei, she's going to go to the bad part of town, because she knows that that's the way I usually go," she rubs her temples, "She's a foreigner, no one is going to react kindly to that fact."

"Amy, go and track her through the phone," Sei commands, knowing that Jo was right and without them around then Kylie was in danger.

"But dinner…" Amy begins, "Fine," she says cowering at Jo's look, "But I'm taking my dinner with me," she finishes picking up her plate and leaving the kitchen.

"Call me on my phone," Jo commands leaving the car-mobile.

Jo takes the way that she would normally go extremely aggravated. Why couldn't Kylie just have stayed in the car? If anything happened to Kylie, then Jo wouldn't be able to deal with it, "What?" Jo asks answering her phone.

"She's on East Main, near the front of the street," Sei says relaying the information that Amy had just given her.

"Thanks," Jo says hanging the phone up and starting to jog towards East Main.

* * *

"Looky at what we have here," A guy says from the shadows.

Kylie turns quickly as another voice speaks from behind her, "A foreigner."

"What do you want?" Kylie asks backing up against the wall, "I don't have any money."

"An American at that," the first guy says pinning Kylie to the wall.

'Damn it, Kylie. What were you thinking?' Kylie thinks to herself, hell she would have to do it.

"Do we look like we want money? What are you doing in this part of town, kid?"

Kylie doesn't answer and because of that, she receives a punch to the stomach, making her double over in pain, "Shit," she curses, "What the hell?" she asks standing back up straight, "Haven't you ever been told not to hit women? Damn it."

The first guy, we'll say his name is Nagi, smirks before grabbing her chin roughly, "I don't see a woman."

Kylie narrows her eyes before spitting in his face. He instinctively releases her and she easily slips past him, but is caught by the second guy.

"That was rude," Nagi says moving to stand back in front of Kylie, who was struggling in the second guy's arms, "I don't like rude people."

"Like you're one to talk, scum," Kylie says angrily.

"Gosh, Brian, I think she's being rude, don't you agree?"

"I do," Brian says smirking.

"Do you know what we do with rude children?" Nagi asks moving his head to right beside her neck, "Trust me, they aren't rewarded," he says before moving his mouth to her neck and biting down.

"Shit!" Kylie exclaims, kicking her feet and hitting Nagi in the stomach.

"Damn you, bitch!" Nagi says really angry now.

"Fuck you!" Kylie screams.

"Kyle!" Jo yells running towards them and pulling out her guns, "Let her go," she says stopping in front of them and holding the gun right in front of Nagi's face, "Back off or I will shoot."

Nagi chuckles, "Who are you?"

Jo cocks her gun, "Do you think I'm kidding?"

"Nagi, man, maybe we should just…"

"She's bluffing," Nagi scoffs, "She wouldn't dare."

Jo smirks, "You're right. I'm bluffing," she says before firing the gun.

Nagi looks shocked before falling to the ground. Brian's eyes open wide and he immediately releases Kylie and runs into the alley. Jo points the gun in that direction, but Kylie puts her hand on it, pushing it towards the ground.

"You're a fucking idiot," Jo whispers, "What would you have done if I had not got home in enough time? You would have been killed."

"Yeah, probably," Kylie says quietly.

"Yeah probably. You almost get killed and all you can say is 'yeah probably.'"

Jo says shaking her head, "You're a fucking idiot," she repeats.

"Stop calling me an idiot," Kylie says angrily, "You know I came out here to find you, because I was going to tell you that I was wrong, but now I don't think I was wrong. You're a very mean person."

"Never bothered you before, Kyle."

"Stop calling me Kyle," Kylie says stomping her foot.

"Stop acting like a child," Jo says, putting her gun away, "You're bleeding."

Kylie feels around on her neck where Nagi had bitten her, "It's not that bad," she says before gasping as Jo places her lips over the bite, "Jo?"

Jo pulls back, "Sorry."

Kylie doesn't say anything just adverts her eyes to look at the ground, "I'm sorry okay. I should have thought about what would happen if I left. Let's go home," Kylie says walking ahead of Jo

"Some of what you said earlier was true," Jo says making Kylie stop walking, "Like the fact that I don't tell you how I feel. And I do go out of my way to protect Meg. But that doesn't mean that I care for her anymore than I care for you. You're always at the top of my list," Jo says admiring the bruise that was forming on Kylie's chin, "Are you okay?"

"My chin hurts. First you, then him."

"Sorry about that. Anything else?"

Kylie scrunches her nose, "I feel like barfing."

Jo chuckles leaning her head against Kylie's, "Thank God that you're okay."

"I'm fine," Kylie says, "Thank you for helping me, Jo, but I still think that we need time to think about what we want. It's not just you. It's me as well. I'm so confused right now. I don't know what's going on, but I know that…

"You're rambling," Jo says putting a finger to her lips.

"I agree," Kylie says pursing her lips

"Now let's get you back, so that Sei can take a look at that bite."

Kylie nods and begins walking again. Jo scrunches her nose before following the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Kylie smiles at Jo as she continues to concentrate on the television.

"You know that the only time I see you smile is when you're watching those movies."

"That's not true," Jo says yawning.

It had been a week since they had decided to take a "break" and now they were acting as if they were friends and never lovers. Kylie runs a hand over her heart, ignoring the throbbing at Jo's simple reply.

'Guess I still love her,' Kylie thinks to herself, "So, Jo, if you smile at other times, then tell me when."

Jo turns her head slightly to the girl, "When I was with you," she says before turning back to the television again.

Kylie makes a face the throbbing getting more intense before she sits down on the opposite bench, "Kyo, how long before dinner?"

"Thirty minutes or so," Kyohei calls over at them.

Kylie groans, she was hungry now. As if reading her mind Jo throws her an Ichigo daifuku.

"It'll hold you off till dinner."

"Thank you," Kylie says smiling, "How have you been sleeping?"

Jo sighs and turns off the television, "Okay, let's talk, Kylie."

"Just how have you been sleeping?"

"I should be asking you that. You are the insomniac."

Kylie shrugs, taking a bite of her sweet, "I've been getting a little bit of sleep, probably about six hours this week."

"That's great," Jo says sarcastically, "Less than you normally get."

"The bed's empty. You not being beside me has really thrown my body off you know."

Jo looks down at the table, "I know what you mean, but you didn't really sleep when I was with you either, you know. You spent most of the night on your computer."

"Yeah, I guess I do, but that's being an insomniac," Kylie says smiling slightly, "I want to ask you a favor."

"Hmm?" Jo mumbles, not taking her eyes from Kylies.

"Teach me to fight."

Jo lifts her head up a little from where it was resting on her hand, "Why?"

"Because I have to be able to defend myself, Jo. I mean I can't always be depending on you. I need to be able to protect myself."

"I don't mind protecting you, Kylie."

Kylie smiles slightly, "I know this, Jo. But like I said, I can't always depend on you. Even Meg can protect herself, if need be."

"Okay, when do you want to start?" Jo says giving into Kylie's request.

"After dinner."

* * *

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Jo steps out of the car-mobile and frowns at Kylie. She was dressed in a tank top and a pair of workout shorts.

"Catch," Jo yells out throwing a gun to the girl.

Kylie shrieks as she sees the gun coming towards her and jumps to the side, as not to let the gun hit her.

"What the hell, Jo?"

"I said to catch it," Jo says starting down the stairs, "It's not my fault that you chose not to do so."

Kylie glares at her before walking over to the gun and picking it up from the ground, "I meant hand-to-hand combat, Jo. Not guns."

"I would prefer you to learn guns first because you have a better chance of fending someone off if you use a gun than your hand."

"I want to do hand-to-hand first," Kylie says throwing the gun back towards Jo, who catches it easily.

"Damn, you're stubborn."

Kylie smiles and crosses her arms over her chest, "Yeah, I wonder who I learned it from."

Jo's lip twitches, as if she is about to smile, but then stops and holsters the gun again, "Fine, but don't complain if you get hurt."

"Do I ever complain?"

Jo runs her tongue along her front teeth, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kylie drops her head, not realizing what she had said until after the words had already left her mouth.

"Forget it," Jo says realizing that she had said something that had made Kylie feel uncomfortable, "Okay, you know how to punch?"

"I hope so. If not then I must be pretty pathetic."

"No comment," Jo says rolling her eyes.

Kylie winces as her back connects with the ground and Jo lands on top of her.

"Ow," Kylie says opening her eyes, "Okay, I suck."

"Just a little," Jo says straddling her, "Are you okay?"

Kylie nods before running her tongue along her lips, "My back is a little sore. You've managed to tackle me how many times now?"

"I think this is the eleventh. Are you done for tonight?"

Kylie nods, "Yeah, I don't think that I can take much more today."

Jo jumps to her feet, still on either side of Kylie's body and holding a hand out to Kylie. Kylie gratefully takes her hand and lets Jo pull her to her feet.

"Thanks," Kylie says wiping her shorts off, "I'm going to go ahead and take a shower, now. Maybe the hot water will make my muscles feel better."

"Yeah."

Kylie smiles slightly at Jo before heading into the car-mobile and bathroom.

* * *

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Jo knocks on the bathroom door, she really had to pee.

"What?" Kylie calls from inside.

"Can I pee?"

Kylie yawns from the other side of the door, "Come on in."

Jo smiles to herself before entering the bathroom, "Hey."

Kylie grabs a hold of the shower curtain from her position of lounging in the bath, and pulls it shut.

"It's not like it's anything that I haven't seen before," Jo says leaning against the sink.

"Are you going to pee?" Kylie asks sighing.

"Of course," Jo says.

A couple of minutes pass quietly. Kylie finally stands up out of the bathtub and wraps a towel around her body, before stepping out of the bath. She takes the pin out of her hair, letting the curls fall in bundles around her shoulder.

"I'll be out in a second and you can have the bathroom to yourself."

"Sorry."

Kylie shrugs, running some gel through her hair before grabbing her clothes and beginning to head out of the bathroom. Jo quickly grabs her shoulders and pushes her against the wall, pinning her.

"What are you doing?"

"Are we still on break?"

Kylie rolls her eyes, "Of course. I haven't had much time to think about everything between us and I know that you haven't."

Jo lets her go and takes a step back, "You might want to leave the bathroom, Kylie. I won't be able to control myself for long."

Kylie narrows her eyes at Jo before realizing that Jo was being absolutely serious and quickly leaves the bathroom. Jo takes a deep breath before punching the wall where Kylie's head had been.

"Damn it," Jo whispers.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

**Yes, sucky chapter. I had originally planned for something else to happen, but I'm extremely tired right now. Anywho, thanks to Avril Lavinge for the song lyrics. I do not own them. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Love to all my readers and reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

The table was silent. This was unusual for the dinner table. Kylie sighs, making the only noise that anyone had heard for about five minutes, and continues to pick at her food. Sei was out doing a job for Bai Lan. Amy and Meg were silently eating, probably worrying over the other girl. Sei had been gone for a couple of days, but she checked in at least twice a day. Jo was leaning her head against the back of the bench, her eyes closed, not even bothering to eat anything and Kyohei was reading over a book that Kylie had let him borrow. Kylie sighs again this time getting a look from Meg. Kylie wanted to get Jo to say something, anything. It had been a little over a week since the incident in the bathroom and Kylie and Jo had barely said two words to the other. The only time they did talk was when Jo was teaching her hand-to-hand, and only then it was pertaining to the lesson.

"So, my father e-mailed me last night," Kylie says quietly, still looking down at her food maybe that would get Jo's attention.

Kyohei and Meg immediately turned to see what Jo's reaction would be, but the girl wasn't fazed and continued to sit in her trance-like state.

'Shit,' Kylie thinks to herself, 'What does Jo want?'

Kylie had had plenty of time to think about their little 'break' and she had decided that she really was in love with Jo and she could take Jo always being around Meg if she had to. That's what you did when you loved someone. Then every time that Kylie had tried to talk to Jo to tell her this conclusion, Jo would just brush her off.

"What did he want?" Meg asks curiously, turning her gaze to Kylie.

They all new about the bastard that Kylie called her father. Her mother had died when Kylie was six and her father had taken to using Kylie as a replacement for his lost wife. Which meant that Kylie received the beatings her mother had gotten, along with the rape and having to have the house spotless everyday and dinner having to be done right when he walked in the door. Kylie was very smart and an extreme hard worker, and had ended up skipping three grades in school. The school system had made her take a year in between the years that she skipped. She didn't mind though, studying kept her mind off of all of the shit that happened at home. When Kylie reached eleventh grade she had been given a chance to finish school in Tokyo and she immediately took the opportunity. But she had gotten into trouble and Jo and saved her. After that Jo would visit her every day after classes were over and soon the two had become very close. Kylie soon had to drop out when her father stopped paying her tuition. He had made it very clear that she was only finishing eleventh grade when she transferred there and then he expected her back home for twelfth grade. So, when he stopped paying for her tuition, she decided that she wasn't going back home and Jo had invited her to stay with them. Something that Sei had not taken kindly too at first. But soon they all grew to love and trust Kylie. Her father tried numerous times to talk with her, but she would never answer the phone. It had been Jo's suggestion to change her number and e-mail address. Kylie had agreed to change her phone number, but she still needed some way to contact her father. Even if he was a bastard, who she never wanted to see again, they were still the only family that each other had. But now he would only contact her when he needed her to send him money for drugs or alcohol.

She had gotten a part-time job after dropping out of school, because even if she was living with Sei, she still wanted her own income. It felt wrong depending solely on someone else for everything. She had the hardest time finding a job, because she was only fourteen, but she had found work, working for a man in his late-thirties. He was an entrepreneur and needed the extra help or so he claimed. He already had over six employees working in a little shop that he had set up. He had taken pity on her and decided to hire her on a trial basis. After she proved that she was a hard worker, he had offered to pay for her tuition, so that she could finish school. She was so happy, but she couldn't use him like that. She had even rejected Sei's offers of paying tuition. Then she found out that he had already paid it and that the money was non-refundable. She had reluctantly went back to finish her last year, still working for him swearing that she was going to pay him back by working in the shop. She had finished school when she was fifteen, since she had proven to the school that she knew the information. The school had let her skip a semester. And so she had graduated not long after starting again and by that time the man had grown ill. He had always looked after Kylie as if she was his own daughter. His other employees were extremely jealous of how well Kylie was taken care of. He had even offered to let her move in with him, but by this time Kylie and Jo had been dating for a little over a year and Kylie had not wanted to leave them. Kylie worked for him for another year before the man had to go to America. His family, parents and siblings, had moved to America and they wanted him to be with them if the sickness got to be so bad that his body shut down. He had left the company in charge of one of his sub-ordinates. She had decided that the company had too many employees, or at least that was the reasoning that she had given to Kylie when she fired her. She hadn't heard anything about the man since he moved to America, except for a letter he sent her claiming that if he died, that she would be well taken care of. He had known about her father and never wanted her to have to worry about things like that. He had really loved and cared for Kylie. But he had been smart and along with paying her tuition and regular work wage, he had set up a savings account for her. It contained about forty-six thousand in US dollars and he had given her his family ring, claiming that she was his only daughter and she always would be.

"Money of course," Kylie says finally putting her fork down on her plate, "But I have no more to send him."

"What?" Meg says, they knew about the savings fund. Kylie had offered it to Sei for giving her a place to live, but Sei had refused the money.

"Over the last two years I have sent him basically my entire account. I have a few thousand left."

"How did you manage to send him everything?"

Kylie shrugs, "It adds up. A thousand one week, maybe two thousand two weeks later."

"Fucking idiot," Jo finally mutters.

Kylie thought that she had been ignoring the conversation, but she should have known better than that, "Excuse me?"

Jo opens one eye and looks into the angry green ones before closing it again, "You heard me, Kylie. Shane had wanted you to have a better life and had given you that money so that that could happen. Wasting it on your father is a very idiotic thing to do, making you an idiot."

"He's still my father, Jo. I'll help him if he needs it."

"He's still a bastard, Kylie. Would he help you if it as you who needed money or something? I don't think so, so why should you do the same."

"Because he's my only family."

Jo finally opens both of her eyes and glares at Kylie, "Funny, because I thought that we were your family. I also thought that that ring you wore on you finger, meant that you were Shane's family as well."

As Jo finishes speaking she gets up and walks to the door of the RV, "Lesson in ten minutes," she says coldly before walking outside.

Kylie sighs, she hadn't attempted to imply that they weren't her family, of course they were, "I'm sorry you guys."

No one was even eating anymore, just watching the development between the two or them.

"You guys are my family and I'm sorry that I said you weren't."

"You never said that," Meg says shrugging, "Jo is just taking things a little literal right now. We know what you meant. So what are you going to do about your dad?"

"Explain to him that there's nothing I can do. I just don't have the money right now."

Meg nods her head and resumes eating. Amy and Kyohei following her lead decide to do the same.

Kylie runs a hand through her hair before she stands and decides to follow Jo, maybe she could get the girl to talk before her lessons. Meg and the other two watch her before Meg rises her eyebrows and they turn back to their food. None of them wanted to be in the fight between the two angry teens.

"This is going to be interesting," Meg mumbles before taking another bite of her food.

**Hello again. I apologize to my readers, because I told them that I would have a sex scene in this chapter and it ended up not happening. So, again I am very sorry and it is coming. I'm heading to bed now and as soon as I wake up tomorrow then I will write the scene up and I promise that it will be posted tomorrow. I really would have had it in this chapter, but I wanted to get a little more into Kylie's background and why she's in Japan. So, expect that tomorrow and love to all my readers and reviewers. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kylie bends down and picks up a rock; she tosses it in her hand for a minute before throwing it at the departing girl

Kylie bends down and picks up a rock; she tosses it in her hand for a minute before throwing it at the departing girl. Jo puts a hand on the back of her neck and turns to face Kylie.

"What the hell?"

"Lessons," Kylie says sarcastically, leaning against the car-mobile.

Jo moves towards her and stops right in front of her, "Why are you acting this way?"

"What way is that, darling?"

Jo raises a hand in front of Kylie's face before dropping it and turning away from the girl, "Why do you always say the things that are going to get on my nerves? I don't need this shit from you, Kylie."

"What kind of shit do you need, Jo?"

Jo hits the wall beside Kylie, "Why are you not afraid of me?" she asks when Kylie doesn't even flinch as her knuckles connect with the wall.

"Because I know you won't hit me," Kylie answers before sighing, "Why won't you talk with me, Jo? I've been trying to talk to you for almost a week now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You said that you needed time to think, so I was giving you your space."

Kylie sighs, "I don't need anymore time. I've been trying to tell you that. I love you, Jo. I can say that with utmost certainty. I really love you. And I'm sorry about these past couple of weeks. This whole thing has been my fault. But you haven't been making it any easier."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You're always calling me names and everything else. It's rude and mean."

"What names do I call you?"

"A fucking idiot," Kylie says raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest, "I have enough people in my life saying that I'm shit. I don't need it from you also."

"I never meant to say anything like that, but you are an idiot for still falling for your father's crap."

"I'm not falling for anything, Jo. I know for a fact that he's using the money I send him for gambling debts and alcohol and everything else, but I can't tell him no. He's my father. And I'm so sorry for saying that you weren't my family. You are, Jo. And so is everyone that lives here, but he's my blood."

"I know that and I know you didn't mean that they way that I made it sound. I know that you think of use as your family. It's just that he makes me so mad, because of the way that he treats you it just pisses me off, especially since there's nothing that I can do about it," Jo shakes her head, "I don't like to see you hurt, Kylie. It bugs me."

Kylie smiles before hugging the other girl close to her, "Thank you for caring about me that much. No one really has ever cared that much. I'm really glad that I met you, Jo. You are a great friend."

"Friend?" Jo questions.

Kylie nods, "Yes, even though we're dating and I'm totally in love with you, you're still my friend as well."

Jo looks taken aback for a second before wrapping her arms around Kylie, "That's great to hear," Jo whispers against her neck. Jo wanted to tell her the same, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Lessons," Kylie whispers.

Jo pulls away before pulling her head close and kissing her. Kylie pulls away slightly before crushing her lips back onto Jo's, "Who cares about lessons right now," Jo whispers against the others lips.

"We have a deal," Kylie says pulling away a bit, "We have all day, Jo. We can finish this later, but lessons have to be done when it's light out."

"We can have lessons tomorrow," Jo says firmly.

"Jo..."

"I don't want to hear it, Kyle. I will not teach you today. I refuse."

"You refuse?" Kylie questions tilting her head to the side.

Jo raises her eyebrows and nods, "Yep, a refusal."

Kylie bites her lip before smirking and pulling Jo towards her kissing the girl, "If you don't do lessons than you will be cut off."

Jo looks down at the girl, not really believing what she was hearing, "Fine," she says backing up, "Come at me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Kylie frowns before deciding it won't make a difference and she runs at the other girl. Jo grabs her right arm and twists her around.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Kylie says as Jo keeps a firm grip on her arm, "Are you trying to break my arm?"

"Kyle, we've been doing these lessons for almost two weeks and still nothing has sunk into that head of yours. Is it always this difficult to get you to learn something?"

"No, I'm actually very smart," Kylie says trying to pull out of Jo's grip, but the girl still held strong on her arm as she wraps another around Kylie's waist, "Are you going to let me go?"

"I vote no," Jo says running her tongue along Kylie's ear.

Kylie shudders and her knees buckle, that was her one weak spot and Jo knew that. She probably would have fallen to the ground had Jo not put that extra arm around her.

"Jo," she whispers turning her head slightly so that she could look at what Jo was doing.

"What?" Jo whispers back leaning her head against Kylie's shoulder.

"Are you going to let my arm go or are we going to stay this way?"

Jo chuckles, "Are you going to run?"

"No, of course not," Kylie replies to Jo.

Jo reluctantly lets Kylie's arm go, but keeps her arm firmly around Kylie's waist. Kylie rotates her shoulder in a circle trying to loosen up the muscles.

"You know I'm not as strong as you," Kylie says pouting.

"Stop that," Jo says kissing her cheek, "Your face will stick in that pout."

"Stop being so mean and maybe I wouldn't pout," Kylie complains turning her head away from Jo's.

Jo smiles as the girl's neck is turned towards her; she leans her head down and presses her lips to the skin. Kylie shudders again.

"You're cheating," Kylie whispers.

"All is fair in love and war," Jo whispers before kissing her neck again.

Kylie closes her eyes, loving the feel of Jo's lips against her skin. It had been way too long since that had last happened, "Le-Let's go inside. Too many wondering eyes out here."

Jo nods and releases Kylie's waist. Said girl grabs a hold of Jo's hand and pulls her inside. They both ignore the looks of the three people seated around the table and continue to the back, towards Kylie's room. Kylie fumbles trying to open the door and pulls Jo inside when it is opened. Jo immediately presses her lips to the other girls. Kylie reaches behind Jo, trying to shut the door without tearing her lips from Jo's. Jo finally reaches her hand behind her, after Kylie was reaching blindly for a few seconds, and closes the door.

"All you had to do was ask," Jo says chuckling.

Kylie rolls her eyes at the other girl before Jo pushes her onto the bed and climbs over her.

"It's been too long, Kyle."

"It has been a while," Kylie says moving Jo's bangs from in front of her eyes to behind her ears, "I love you, Jo."

"I know," Jo says leaning her head down and kissing her again, "Are you sure you want to do this right now?

Kylie's only answer is her pressing her lips back to Jo's. Their breasts pressed together. Their mouths clung and their breathing hitched. No longer was it about a question, but an answer. Kylie runs her tongue over her lips and pulls Jo's halter over her head. Kylie then flips them so fast that Jo has no time to react as Kylie attaches her mouth to Jo's breast. Jo moans as Kylie runs her teeth along the nipple, before sucking it again.

"Kyle," Jo manages to gasp out as Kylie bites down on the nub, "Damn," Jo mutters tangling her hands in Kylie's hair. Kylie releases her hold on Jo's breast and kisses the girl's lips before moving her head to the other one and giving it the same attention that she had given the other one.

Kylie drags one of her hands along her girlfriend's side to her front; slowly gliding her fingers under Jo's remaining clothes, to her girlfriend's center to cup her warm core. A gasp escapes the brown-haired girl's mouth as she works a finger in between her folds to slide it along her slit. Dipping her finger inside, she moans with the other girl when Jo clenches around the intrusion. Kylie moves away from her for a second before looking around the room and grabbing a jacket from the floor and throwing it to the bed. Jo looks questionably at it before looking back at her girlfriend.

Kylie only answers with a smile as she begins to unbutton her shirt, pulling it off and throwing it across the room before joining Jo on the bed again. Jo runs her hands along Kylie's naked top before pulling her head down for another kiss. While resuming kisses, Jo runs her hand down and unbuttons Kylie's jeans, pushing them down part of the way. Kylie tears her lips away and kicks the jeans off of her before running her tongue along Jo's stomach, making her muscles clench. Kylie quickly discards Jo's remaining clothes and falls back on top of her.

"I love you," Kylie whispers kissing Jo's neck.

Jo moans and throws her head back. Kylie finally picks up the forgotten jacket and folds it into a square, placing it under Jo's hips.

"Helps my neck," Kylie says chuckling, "How are we going to do this?"

"At the same time," Jo whispers.

"Are you sure, Jo?"

Jo nods, "Of course. Come on."

Kylie still looks a little hesitant, but complies. Jo watches mesmerized as her lover lifts a slim leg and straddles her face. The smell of her feminine center and arousal was overwhelming and delectable, and she knew Kylie was relishing in hers as well. She couldn't believe her girlfriend's shaven pussy was a mere inch away from her mouth, yet she knew it was a dream come true when she took the first tentative lick along her lover's folds. An explosion of 'hot' flavor saturated her tongue, and she knew right then she would always have a hunger for her delicious honey. Gasping at the feel of Kylie's lips 'kissing' her clit, Jo 'struggles' to keep her concentration on pleasing her girlfriend while experiencing what was being done to her. Jo feels the green-eyed girl run her tongue through her nether lips and then begin to swirl it in her wet channel. Raising her hips for more, she moans at the pink organ plunging in and out of her, and whimpers when she removes it a few minutes later. She groans then as her mouth wraps around her bundle of nerves and a single finger was thrust into her. She could feel the glorious suction on her clit grow more urgent and the addition of a second digit to her clenching core. She was having real trouble focusing on pleasing Kylie, like said girl was her. When a fourth one dared to enter, she had to stop her own actions and cry out from the sheer pleasure. She bites into Kylie's leg to stifle her loud responses, but it was useless for shutting her up as her lover sucked and nipped harshly on her clit and drove all four of her digits into her stretched hole. Screaming out her girlfriend's name as it all became too much, she felt her limbs fall to the bed while she tried to recover from the intense orgasm that had her frame still trembling. The silver-haired young woman had thought oral sex was just about the pleasure, but now she realized it was so much more if you shared it with someone you truly cared for. If she had been with someone else and not the love of her life, she knew she would not be filled with such happiness and delight as she was at this moment.

Moaning at the sudden probing of her girlfriend's tongue in her pussy, the green-eyed girl was acutely and swiftly reminded of the position of her body. She had paid no attention to it earlier in favor of bringing Jo to climax first. But she could no longer ignore the tongue that was trying to give her the gratification that she had experienced only moments ago. She could feel it circling her bundles of nerves several times before it abandoned the nub for her dripping opening. Kylie closes her eyes and moans at the sensation. It had been almost three months since they had had sex this passionately. Kylie moves her position to where she is right in front of Jo's face as Jo continues to try and make Kylie climax. Jo moves her hand up to massage Kylie's breast and pinch and pull at the bud. Soon a pinch to her engorged bud, a pull on her peak, and Jo's tongue going as far as it could go inside had her shouting to the world her phenomenal orgasm. Kylie waits for her vision to clear before moving to the side of Jo, trying to calm her breathing. Jo leans her head against the bed before turning to face Kylie.

"Are you okay?"

Kylie smiles at her and kisses her, "I've never been better," Kylie says running her tongue along Jo's lips. Suddenly her cell phone goes off and she drops her head to Jo's chest.

"Ignore it," Jo says running her fingers through Kylie's hair.

"One second, babe," Kylie says leaning over Jo to grab her phone from her pants pocket, "Hello?"

Jo smirks to herself as she notices that Kylie's breasts are right in front of her face. Kylie makes a face on the phone before Jo leans her head up and latches her mouth to Kylie's breast. Kylie's breath hitches in her throat and she waves a hand at Jo, but Jo keeps her hold.

"Damn," Kylie mutters, "No not you. I'm sorry," Kylie says breathlessly.

Kylie closes her eyes as the mouth continues to devour her nipple. Jo runs her tongue in circles around Kylie's nipple before releasing it and laying her head back down. Kylie turns to her and gives her a look like 'I'm so going to kill you when I get off of the phone' before she hangs up.

"Who was that?" Jo asks looking proud of herself.

"A hospital in America."

"What's wrong?" Jo asks leaning up on her elbows.

"My father's in a coma."

**YAY!! Another chapter!! I'm requesting at least five reviews before I write another chapter, because I don't want to waste my time. But more chapters mean more yuri scenes and I have a nice one planned for the next chapter. Love to all my readers and reviewers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jo bites her lip, she had no clue what to say to Kylie about her father, but Kylie doesn't give her much of a chance to say much as said girl jumps up off of the bed

Jo bites her lip, she had no clue what to say to Kylie about her father, but Kylie doesn't give her much of a chance to say much as said girl jumps up off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jo asks her as she throws a tank top on over her bare chest.

"Come with me," Kylie replies also throwing on a pair of boy shorts and running from the room.

Jo looks exasperated after her, how could she still have so much energy, she groans before throwing her long shirt over the girl. She looks around the kitchen before Kyohei points to the door. Jo nods her head at him before opening the car-mobile's door. She gasps when she realizes that it has started to rain while they were in the room and Kylie was standing in the middle of the lot looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing? You're going to get sick, Kyle," Jo calls out crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorway.

"It's nice out here," Kylie says turning to face Jo, smiling at the girl.

"You're going to get sick," Jo repeats, "You're not even wearing clothes."

"I am to," Kylie says pointing to her tank top, "See I'm covered."

Jo scoffs, "Because a tank and shorts are going to stop you from being sick. You're not even wearing shoes."

Kylie moistens her lips, moving her soaked hair out of her eyes, "I won't get sick. Anyways they say that the rain makes everything sexier."

"Doesn't count towards you," Jo says rolling her eyes.

"That was mean," Kylie says putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her bottom lip, she knew that Jo was kidding, but she still felt like teasing the girl.

Jo lets her eyes trail over Kylie's soaked body. Her white tank top was completely see-through by now and sticking to her stomach and chest r pinkish-red boy shorts were sticking to her thighs. The mark where Jo had bit her was visibly showing from underneath the leg of the shorts. Her curly brown hair was hanging limply from all the water and her face was as beautiful as ever; the water falling from her eyelashes and dripping off of her face. She lifts one long slender leg and runs it along the back of her other leg, smiling up at Jo.

"Come here," Kylie says holding her arms out for Jo.

"I'm not getting wet or sick," Jo says stubbornly.

Kylie crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head towards the opposite girl, "You won't get sick, although you will get wet."

Jo shakes her head, "I don't do rain."

"But the rain is so pretty," Kylie says looking up at the sky again and closing her eyes.

"What are you going to do about your father?"

Kylie drops her head, "There's nothing I can do, is there? I mean he's in a coma and the doctor said that he would call me when and if there were any changes, so what's the point? I can do nothing there. Plus, I don't feel that I should have to change my life. My father was-is a bastard and I'm happy here. I don't ant everything to change just because he's sick. If the doctor calls me and he truly needs me there, then I will go, but until that day, I'm not."

Jo searches her eyes, "Are you sure that that's a good idea?"

Kylie shrugs, "He wouldn't care if I was there or not. I know him too well. Really too well," she mutters under her breath, rubbing her arms with her hands and looking at the ground.

Jo watches as she makes this declaration before she sighs and walks down the steps; taking the distressed girl into her arms. She runs her hand along Kylie's hair, letting the teen rest her head in the crook of Jo's neck.

"Your father doesn't own you anymore, Kyle. That all changed when you left and came to Japan."

"I know, but he still holds something over me."

Jo kisses the girl's forehead, "He doesn't own you anymore, Kyle. And he never will again. You belong to me, okay."

"Getting possessive much?" Kylie asks raising her head and looking into Jo's eyes.

"I don't care. You are mine, Kyle. I-I love you."

Kylie takes a deep breath, she was so happy that Jo had finally said the words to her. She leans up and presses her lips to Jo's. Jo is a little shocked not expecting Kylie to suddenly kiss her, but she relaxes kisses Kylie back. Kylie deepens the kiss, running her tongue along Jo's bottom lip. Jo moans and opens her mouth allowing the pink organ to enter it. Kylie wraps her arms around Jo's neck, pulling the girl closer to her body. She doesn't even care that by now she was looking like a drowned rat. She was perfectly content just standing here in the rain, kissing the girl that she loved.

Kyohei continues to stand on the top step watching the two girls. He doesn't even notice Meg walk up behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asks glancing at the girls in the middle of the lot.

"Watching them."

"Why? What are you some sort of pervert?"

Kyohei shakes his head, "No, but that's hot."

Meg can't help but to agree with him, seeing Jo and Kylie kissing in the middle of the rain was oddly arousing.

**This chapter is a little shorter then what I normally type, but I really liked this chapter and didn't want to continue it to them going back inside. I actually got this idea when I was walking in the rain to subway today. Yeah, but I really liked the idea and I hope that you guys do to. Love to all my readers and reviewers. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kylie coughs before looking angrily over at Jo as she chuckles, "What

Kylie coughs before looking angrily over at Jo as she chuckles, "What?" she asks glaring at the opposite girl.

"I told you," Jo says laughing.

It had been four days since Kylie decided to play in the rain for a few hours and now she had a bad cold, "Shut up. How come you didn't get sick?"

"Because I was only in the rain for a few minutes, unlike you, who continued to play in the rain for a couple of hours."

"I was not playing. I was standing there."

Jo rolls her eyes before she takes another bite of her dinner, "Stupid."

Kylie coughs again and continues to pick at the food on her plate, "I'm really not hungry."

"Yes, you are. You just don't want that," Jo says looking at Kyohei.

Kyohei takes her hint and stands up from the table walking into the kitchen. He comes back in a couple of minutes and hands Kylie a plate of cookies. She smiles at him and takes a bite of the first cookie that she picks up. Jo watches her, smiling slightly before she turns back to her own food.

"How come she can eat cookies for dinner?" Amy asks pouting.

"Because she's older," Sei answers, she didn't like Kylie eating cookies instead of regular food, but the girl was an insomniac, so she had to have her sugar.

"I think I might go and lay down anyways," Kylie says pushing the plate away from her, "I feel like hacking up a lung at the second."

"Take your medicine," Sei says watching the girl stand up.

Kylie nods, "Yeah, it's on the bedside table."

"Don't conveniently forget it," Sei says raising her eyebrows at the girl.

"I won't, I won't," Kylie says rolling her eyes as she turns and begins towards her room.

She stops at the entrance to the hallway and turns back towards Jo for a second, "You coming?"

"When I get done," Jo replies nodding her head

Kylie smiles at her before walking back into her bedroom.

"So things are going better between you two?" Meg asks looking at Jo's face.

"Yeah. I mean we haven't fought in a couple of days, not exactly a landmark there, but yeah, we're getting along better."

"How does that work? I thought she annoyed you."

"She did and still does, but I do love her and I can put all of her annoying habits behind me."

"Like what?"

Jo tilts her head at Meg, wondering why she was so interested, "Why does it matter?"

"Well, Kylie and I have never exactly been friends, but we do socialize and I just wanted to know a little more about her. Plus, she's dating my best friend and I want to make sure that she's good for you."

Kyohei rolls his eyes; he knew for a fact that Meg was in love with Jo, even if she would never admit it.

"She does this thing where when she's thinking she bites her thumb nail. And you know that I hate it when people bite their nails, but she always does it. And she's on her computer through all hours of the night. I don't know, she might annoy me sometimes, but it doesn't matter that much. I love her and nothing else matters."

Meg frowns but says nothing before Jo puts her fork down on her plate, "Thank you, Kyohei. It was good."

"You're welcome," Kyohei replies watching as Jo leaves the table.

"Why all the questions about Kylie's habits?" Sei asks looking at Meg.

"Just wondering," Meg replies planting a fake smile on her face and finishing her dinner.

Jo enters the bedroom to find Kylie lying on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth and playing around on her computer.

"You're on the computer again?"

"I haven't been on in six hours," Kylie says pouting at her girlfriend's annoyance over how much time she spent on her computer, "Why can't you also learn to love my computer?"

"Because it's an inanimate object and it has no feelings," Jo says grumpily dropping onto the other side of the bed.

Kylie gaps at Jo holding her computer close to her chest before petting the back of it, "She didn't mean anything by it, Sam. I promise she didn't."

Jo rolls her eyes, Kylie was such a child sometimes, but Kylie had always said that hen she was a child she would escape into humor to keep what her dad did out of her mind, "Fine love the damn computer."

Kylie finally lets go of the computer and leans over Jo, kissing the girl's cheek, "Are you okay, Jo? You seem annoyed with me."

"Not at all," Jo says shaking her head, "Just wish you would spend some of the time that you spend with that machine with me."

"I'm sorry. If I'm using the computer too much then you should say something to me. Besides you spend a lot of time with your television."

"I know, but it relaxes me."

"And Sam relaxes me. He makes it easier to forget about things."

Jo leans up and kisses Kylie's forehead, but dodges Kylie's kiss when Kylie tries to kiss her on the lips.

"Wha-?"

Jo smiles and moves the bangs from Kylie's face, "You're sick and I'm not getting sick."

Kylie sticks her tongue out at Jo before standing up as Sei calls her and Jo.

"Come on, let's go and see what big sister wants," Kylie says holding her hand out to the older girl.

Jo smiles and accepts the held out hand, "Yeah, lets go."

Sei smiles at Kylie as her and Jo climb into the car, "We'll be back. Please make sure that neither Amy nor Meg leaves the place."

"Sure, because I'm their mother."

"And please keep the sarcastic comments to yourself."

Kylie smiles and rolls her eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

Sei smiles again before closing the door and driving off. Kylie continues to watch; she hated it when Jo went off to work like this. There was never anyway of knowing if the girl was safe or not. Kylie sighs and heads back into the car-mobile.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylie groans as she sits down at the kitchen table, resting her head in her fist. Kyohei puts down a plate that he was washing and looks over at her.

"You okay, Kylie?"

Kylie nods, "Yeah. Come here, Kyo, and talk with me."

Kyohei shuts the water off in the sink and goes over to where Kylie was sitting, playing with the table cloth with her free hand.

"What's up? Are you and Jo okay?"

"Jo and I are fine," Kylie says waving the question off. She lifts her other hand to her mouth as she begins to cough.

Kyohei stands and goes into the kitchen area. He comes back a few seconds later with a glass of water that he precedes to hand to her. She nods her head at him, unable to talk because of the coughing.

"Did you take your medicine?" Kyohei asks sitting back down across from her.

"Of course," Kylie lies between coughs.

Kyohei runs a finger across his nose quickly, waiting patiently for her coughing to subside; when it finally does she takes a drink of the water before putting the glass down on the table.

"Still not feeling good?"

Kylie shakes her head, "No, I think I'm running a fever now."

"Maybe you should try to eat something; you only had a couple of cookies for dinner."

"Not hungry," Kylie replies playing with the table cloth again.

Kyohei watches her for a few minutes in complete silence, "What's wrong, Kylie? It's unlike you to be this quiet."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kylie whispers.

"What? What are you talking about, Kylie?"

"Kyo, I don't know what I'm doing," she says finally raising her head.

Kyohei gasps at the tears falling down her face, "Kylie?" he asks moving to the other bench, "What's wrong?" he asks again pulling her into a hug, letting the younger girl cry on him for about five minutes.

Meg walks up behind them, heading towards the kitchen for a snack, but she stops when she sees Kylie and Kyohei.

"What do I do, Kyo? I'm so worried about Jo. I never know anything and they never let me go with them, so that I know she's okay. When I think about losing her…" Kylie trails off, she had been worried for a long time and she snapped letting all of her worries known to Kyohei and unintentionally Meg.

"Kylie, Jo knows what she's doing. She's never been seriously injured."

"But she has been injured and it only takes one time," she says turning her head away from him and covering her mouth as she starts to cough again.

Kyohei kisses her forehead, "Don't worry so much about Jo. She's tough, Kylie."

"Jo and I were talking about a month ago and I asked her hat I was supposed to do if she did get killed. You know what she told me?" Kylie asks scoffing, she had calmed down considerably by now.

"What?" Kyohei asks pulling away as Kylie sits up straight.

"She told me to forget about her. If she ever dies, she wants me to forget her and move on like she never existed. How am I supposed to do that?"

Kyohei looks at Meg, who was standing behind Kylie, so the girl still did not know that she was there, he didn't know what he was supposed to tell Kylie to console her. Meg nods and lightly touches Kylie's shoulder, making the girl jump.

"Meg?"

Meg smiles softly and holds out a hand, "Come on, Kylie."

Kylie nods and takes Meg's hand letting the girl pull her into a standing position, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to put you to bed. You need rest when you're this sick. You don't need to be worrying so much; it's not good for your body."

Kylie nods, knowing that Meg was right. She allows herself to be lead down to her bedroom.

"How's your father?" Meg asks digging through her drawers and pulling out a tank top and boxer shorts, that she proceeds to throw to Kylie.

Kylie catches them and takes off her grey sweater replacing it with the white tank top, "He's doing okay. I guess, he's still in a coma though. But the doctors says that he's showing significant improvement," she says also changing into the shorts.

"Hm," Meg remarks not saying anything, "Go ahead and lay down. Try and get some sleep, it's not good for someone your age to stay up all night."

"My age? You're the same age as I am."

"But I'm not an insomniac. Why are you an insomniac?"

Kylie shrugs, pulling the blankets over her body, "I don't know. A lot of the time I'm worrying, so I guess that has something to do with it."

"What do you worry about so much?"

"A lot of the time it's about Jo, because even when she's here, she's not really. She's always out of it. It's strange. But then I start to worry about what would happen to all of us if someone was really out to kill us and then I think about my father. It's a long process."

Meg sighs, "Kylie, you're worrying about things that you have absolutely no control over. What will happen will happen. You're too young to spend your entire life worrying."

Kylie shrugs again, "I've done it my whole life."

"And it's taking a toll on you, Kylie. Look at you; you don't need to act like the adult all the time. If you need to let something out, then do it. Don't hold everything inside. It's not good for anyone. Cry if you want to, yell if you want to. None of us will think any different of you."

"Why are you helping me, Meg? I didn't even think that you liked me."

Meg smiles at her, "I love you to death, Kylie. You're part of the family. Don't ever think that you're not. Now good night. I don't want to see you again until the morning."

Kylie nods, "Okay, night."

Meg smiles at her again before leaving the room, hitting the lights on her way out.

* * *

Jo looks at Kyohei, "What are you talking about?"

"She was really upset earlier, thinking that if something were to happen to you then she would never be able to say good-bye to you," he explains placing a drink in front of the two girls, "I-I think she needs to get away."

Meg walks up behind Kylie, "She does need to get away or something. She is trying to take on everything that she has no control over. It's wearing her out. She cries a lot lately," Meg says looking towards the girl's closed bedroom, "She just doesn't let anyone see her crying."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"What?"

"If she doesn't tell me then how am I supposed to know how she's feeling? She has never let me see her cry. Not once."

"I think she just needs a vacation," Meg says turning back towards Jo and Sei, "She shouldn't have come here in the first place. She's too fragile."

"She's not fragile," Jo says quietly, "I'll talk to her in the morning. I don't want to wake her."

"Has she been losing weight lately?" Sei asks noticing how her jeans had been getting baggy.

"Yeah, these last few weeks or so," Jo says scrunching up her nose, "But I think that has to do with her cold, because she's also been eating a lot less."

"Maybe I should take her back to the doctors," Sei says thinking, "Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow."

Jo nods and stands up from the bench before going to stand in the doorway of Kylie's room, after she opened the door of course. Kylie was sleeping, a real rarity.

"Am I putting you through hell, babe?" Jo asks quietly, continuing to stand there and watch her sleep.

**So, does anyone want to take a gander at what "sickness" Kylie has? Shouldn't be that hard, prominent cough, weight loss, loss of appetite. smile It probably wont be reveled for another couple of chapters, but if you ask me with a guess, then I'll be nice enough to tell you. whistles innocently love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kylie rolls over and opens her eyes, damn her dreaming

Kylie rolls over and opens her eyes, damn her dreaming. She was actually sleeping fairly well for once before she had that damn nightmare. Even in her sleep she couldn't escape her worries. She lifts her head up seeing the outline of the girl standing in the doorway.

"Jo?"

Jo jumps slightly; she hadn't realized that Kylie had woken up, "Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing standing there? Come here," Kylie says patting the bed beside her.

Jo smiles at her before walking the rest of the way into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her, "How are you feeling?"

Kylie shrugs, sitting up on the bed, "Okay. I feel really tired, but can't seem to sleep that much. Just…" she trails off and shrugs again.

**Ha Ha!! I bet you thought I was going to write a whole chapter. Didn't you… didn't you. Lol. Here's a little excerpt from the next chapter, because I don't know how long it'll take me before I update it could be tomorrow or a week from now. See the reason for my hopeful break is that I'm really getting behind on my reading and I need to catch up on that. I keep buying books, but they never get read, because all of my time is spent on the computer. Twitch Twitch Sorry, my other side is trying to come out. I'm watching Gunslinger Girl right now and it's pretty good. Maybe I'll write a fic about that…..or maybe not. I went and saw Dark Knight with a couple of friends of mine and I would defiantly recommend it for anyone. I don't care if you don't like Batman or anything like that. GO SEE THE MOVIE!! I'm demanding it. I spent like an hour updating my profile, so now it's really long. I guess I could have spent that time writing this chapter….hmm….Sex WILL be in the next chapter. And if I don't write it then a know of a couple of people who are going to murder me…DarkSaturn cough Sargechris cough I said nothing and you can not prove that I said something. Now, I'm rambling on and on… Yeah, so, I'm going to get off of the computer now. Bye-Bye and love to everybody. smile**


	10. Chapter 10

Jo smiles at Kylie before joining the girl on the bed, "Kyohei and Meg talked to me, Kyle."

"About what?" Kylie asks coughing a little.

"They said that you're worrying a lot lately."

Kylie smiles and kisses Jo on the cheek, "But I always worry. I have GAD, Jo. I thought you knew that. I was diagnosed with it when I was real young, right after my mom died."

"What is that?" Jo asks, she had no idea that Kylie had this GAD thing.

"General Anxiety Disorder," Kylie explains shrugging, "It's where you worry all of the time. Most of the time it's over things that are out of your control and that's one reason that it bothers you so much. It's basically chronic worrying. Like after mom died, even though I hated to be around my father if he came home even twenty minutes late from work, then my mind would start questioning everything. I'd be thinking that he got into a wreck or someone kidnapped him. It's constant worrying and that's why I'm an insomniac and have been basically my entire life."

"So, you want me to stop doing what I do?"

Kylie gasps, she hadn't expected Jo to say that, "No, I mean I would love it if you were to quit, but that wouldn't stop the worrying. It would just stop that line of worrying," Kylie says getting aggravated because she didn't think she was explaining it right.

"I understand," Jo says as if reading her mind, "Isn't there something that you can take for it?"

"Umm, yeah. I have a prescription to help with the anxiety, but I stopped taking it in my teens. It wasn't really helping that much anyways," Kylie says starting to cough again.

Jo rubs her back waiting for the coughing to stop, "Are you taking your new medicine?"

"Of course," Kylie lies again, "Every day three times a day," she says bending over and placing her head between her legs trying to stop the coughs, "I think I might need to go back to the doctor, Jo. It seems to be getting worse."

"Sei said that she was taking you there later today. Do you think that you could sleep any?"

"I don't know," Kylie says before giving Jo a warm smile, "But I can try."

Jo smiles back at her as Kylie lies down. Jo lies down behind her and wraps an arm around her waist pulling the other girl closer to her. Kylie smiles and snuggles up against Jo, not hoping to get any sleep, but at least she was by Jo.

* * *

Jo scoffs and sits on the side of the bed, Kylie and she had been arguing for a while now over Meg, of course.

"Kyle, you know for a fact that I don't feel that way about Meg," Jo says looking towards the other girl who was lying on her back watching the ceiling.

"I don't know that, Jo. You're always around her and vice versa."

"I am not. When I'm not working I'm usually around you," Jo says rubbing her temples.

Kylie says nothing, knowing that what Jo was saying was true. Jo turns to look at her again; Kylie looked deep in thought just staring at the ceiling. Jo smiles to herself before throwing one leg over the girl and straddling her waist.

Kylie smiles up at her, "What are you doing?"

Jo smiles back down before leaning her head down and kissing the girl. Kylie leans into the kiss, mentally hitting herself for accusing Jo of liking Meg. Jo intertwines her fingers with Kylie's, pushing her hands above her head. Jo moves her lips to Kylie's neck, nipping and biting on the sensitive spots.

"Jo," Kylie mutters closing her eyes.

Jo continues to move down her body, getting to her shirt-line and slowly pulling the shirt off of the other girl. Kylie leans up so that Jo can remove the shirt the rest of the way, Jo lingers by Kylie's face for a second, placing a deep kiss on the younger girl's lips. Jo pulls away much to Kylie's dismay and moves back down to her stomach. Kylie gasps as she feels Jo's tongue on her stomach before Jo's mouth encloses on her breast. Kylie arches her back and moans low in her throat.

"What ar…" Kylie doesn't finish her sentence as Jo bites down on her nipple making her gasp out loud, "Jo," she manages to say.

Jo smiles to herself while her hand slides up Kylie's hip, then waist and ribs until it came to rest on Kylie's other breast. Once there the hand starts to caress the breast and occasionally twist and tug the nipple. Kylie bites her lip painfully hard to try and keep from making too much noise.

"Don't do that, Kyle," Jo says lifting her head up and looking at Kylie, "Make noise," she says before unbuttoning Kylie's pants, "Lift your hips," she whispers pulling her jeans down as Kylie does as she says.

Jo moves back up her body and kisses her on the lips again, "Are you okay, Kyle?"

Kylie just nods, "Yeah, I'm good," she whispers.

Jo smiles before placing another chaste kiss on her lips and moving back down the teen's body. Kylie clenches the blanket as Jo stops at Kylie's bellybutton and kisses the area around it. She goes to move, but then stops as something tugs at her hair.

"Kyle?"

Kylie opens her eyes and looks at Jo before bursting out in laughter, "How the hell did you manage to do that, Jo?"

Jo looks annoyed, her hair still stuck, "What am I stuck on?"

Kylie stops laughing, "Your hair got caught on my belly ring, Jo."

Jo closes her eyes and counts to ten; she could not believe that that little thing got her hair so stuck, "Can you undo it?"

"Yeah, I have to sit up, so move with me," Kylie says moving so that she was in a sitting position and could try to untangle Jo's hair.

"Oww," Jo complains as Kylie accidentally pulls her hair while moving.

Kylie sighs aggravated as she can't get the hair unstuck, "I swear, Jo, only you could have done this."

Jo rolls her eyes before wincing as Kylie pulls on her hair, "Watch it, it's attached."

"Yeah, yeah," Kylie says before finally giving up and untwisting the top of her ring, finally slipping it out of Jo's hair.

Jo pulls her head away as her hair is released and sits up. Kylie places the jewelry on the bedside table still chuckling that that whole little scene had actually happened.

"And that's why sex in the movies is never real; because any actor would never have gotten their hair stuck in theirs partners jewelry, good job, Jo. I think this little thing is going to stay over here."

"Shut up," Jo says pinning the girl back to the bed and kissing her again.

Kylie lying completely naked raises her head to watch as Jo, who was now straddling her, crosses her arms in front of herself so that she pull her halter over her head. As Jo's breasts bounce free Kylie reaches up and takes a breast into each hand gently caressing them while at times twisting and pulling the nipples the same way Jo had done to her. Jo was not expecting this and gasps softly and lays her hands on her own thighs and bends her head back so she can relax while enjoying this attention. Jo finally moves back to Kylie's side and kisses her lips again before she trails her free hand slowly down Kylie's stomach until she reaches the smooth crevice of Kylie's vagina. With gentle prodding she was able to slightly spread Kylie's legs giving enough room for her fingers to gain access. Her thumb finds an erect clitoris causing Kylie to move around violently. With her thumb still gently rubbing the clitoris Jo positions her index and middle finger at the entrance of Kylie's vagina. Kylie becomes very still until Jo slides her fingers in.

"You need to relax, Kyle," Jo whispers against Kylie's neck, "Just relax."

Kylie closes her eyes, willing herself to relax and when she does Jo slips her fingers in as far as they would go. After a while of Jo pulling her fingers out and pushing them back in; Kylie can feel a pressure building in her lower tummy. The feeling of two fingers inside of her and a thumb caressing her clitoris was too much for her and the pressure inside of her burst. Jo fells the walls clamp down hard on her fingers and juices poured over her hand. Kylie clasps a hand over her mouth in the nick of time as she screams with pleasure; unfortunately the hand did little mask the scream and Jo had no doubt the other "roommates" heard. Kylie lays there for a few moments, trying to get her breathing regulated.

Kylie finally leans over Jo, who had by now removed her fingers and was leaning over Jo, leaning down to press her lips to Jo's. Kylie pulls away after only a second or two and she moves down, quickly removing Jo's remaining clothes. She lowers her head and gently presses her lips against Jo's lips making Jo gasp. Again she kisses but this time she pushes her lips harder in so that when she opens her mouth Jo's lips opened up too exposing her wet core. Once Jo's vagina had been spread Kylie slowly dips her tongue into Jo. Jo has to bite her lip to keep from screaming but she places one hand on Kylie's head urging her to continue. Kylie smiles to herself and continues; she kisses and licks the sensitive region until she finds Jo's clit. Kylie slides two fingers into Jo's slick passage and slowly pumps them in and out while kissing and licking her clit. Jo now had both hands on Kylie's head. After only a few minutes of this Jo can't stand it and comes violently. Kylie slips her fingers out and crawls back up be face-to-face with Jo. Jo has her eyes closed and when she opens them she notices that Kylie was snuggled up to her gently trailing her fingertips across Jo's tummy.

"How are you feeling?" Kylie whispers, nuzzling Jo's neck.

"Happy," Jo whispers back, wrapping an arm around Kylie's stomach, feeling her eyes getting heavy.

Kylie kisses Jo's neck once more before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Jo jumps awake, where had that dream come from? She looks over at Kylie, who was actually sleeping pretty soundly for once. Kylie lets out a couple of stray coughs before turning on her side and snuggling up to Jo. Jo was surprised that for some reason, unconsciously she had been thinking about the first time that they had slept together, making her dream and relive it again. Jo lays her head back down, kissing Kylie's forehead. She knew for a fact that she had really loved Kylie, which would never change.

**Yay!! I wrote about the first time that Kylie and Jo had made love. See I didn't want to have them sleeping together, because Kylie is sick and I don't want to risk Jo possibly getting sick. I was re-reading what I had wrote and Kylie's worrying was getting on my nerves and I know why, because I do the exact same thing and it's annoying if it's someone else doing it. So, I figured that since I worried all of the time and I have GAD, then Kylie should also, just makes since to me that way. Anywho, yeah, I figured out that Kylie is actually a lot like me, which is kind of scary. But, yeah! My break from Fanfiction didn't work that well, knew it wouldn't. Yeah, I'm done rambling now. Love to all readers and reviewers. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kylie sighs as she turns on the shower; she had just got done from being taken to the doctors with Sei

AikKylie sighs as she turns on the shower; she had just got back from being taken to the doctors with Sei. She really wanted to talk over what was wrong with her with Jo, but the other girl was sleeping and Kylie was reluctant to wake her up. It had already been a long morning and it was only eleven in the morning. Kylie quickly strips off her clothes and stands under the stream of the shower. The water was ice cold, but Kylie was numb to the feeling. She falls to the bottom of the shower pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them; letting the cold water fall onto her head.

"Why this?" she mutters laying her cheek on her knee closing her eyes.

A while later she has no clue how long it has been; someone knocks on the door. She ignores this knock and the next one, but when the persistent knocking continues she finally answers.

"Come on in," she says just loud enough for the other person to hear her.

She turns her head the other way as the door opens and Jo comes into the room, "Kyle?"

Kylie doesn't answer, just lets out a couple of stray coughs. Jo looks around the bathroom, noticing four prescription bottles on the sink, all prescribed to Kylie.

"What are these?" she asks Kylie reading the labels.

"My medicine," Kylie answers simply.

"You went to the doctors already," it wasn't a question.

Kylie moves slightly so that more water is pouring down on her head; ignoring Jo's statement. Jo looks over at the shower and walks to it, pulling open the door and looking at her girlfriend sitting on the floor of the shower.

"What are you doing, Kyle?"

"Sitting here," Kylie says still not looking at Jo.

Jo reaches over and runs a hand under the water before yanking her hand back quickly, "Shit, Kyle. The water is freezing. You're going to get hypothermia," she says turning the knob on the shower to something a lot warmer.

"Wha-Oh, I didn't even realize that it was cold."

"What did the doctor say?"

Kylie scrunches up her nose, "I have pneumonia."

Jo sighs, "That's all? I don't see how that's any reason to get so distant. Kyle, millions of people a year get pneumonia and they survive. Why are you so worried?"

"My mother died from pneumonia," Kylie whispers.

Jo starts to say something, but shuts her mouth again and instead just steps into the shower, sitting against the back of it and pulling Kylie into her arms.

"Jo," Kylie says looking up at her, "You're getting your clothes wet."

Jo shakes her head and runs her fingers through Kylie's wet hair, "That doesn't matter, Kyle. They'll dry. I'm not worried about clothes right now. All I want is to be by you."

Kylie leans up and kisses her cheek before laying her head back down on Jo's chest, "How did your job go yesterday. I didn't ask you earlier because I was tired."

"It went fine. Just like they all do. I don't know why you worry so much."

"Because you're all I have, Jo. I mean yeah I have Megumi, Sei, Amy, and Kyo, but they're not the same as you. They could never take your place."

"And nothing is going to happen to me, Kyle. I'll always be here to protect you. You don't have to worry about anything, Kyle. No one is going to let anything happen to you."

Kylie nods and snuggles closer to Jo's chest, "I know."

"I love you, Kyle," Jo says kissing her forehead.

"I know," Kylie repeats, slowly falling asleep where she was lying.

"Kyle," Jo whispers nudging her head slightly.

"Hmm?"

Jo kisses her forehead again, "You're falling asleep."

"Am not," Kylie whispers.

Jo chuckles, "Kyle."

"Mmmm," Kylie moans trying to ignore Jo and sleep.

"You're going to make me carry you, aren't you?"

Kylie just nods her head. Jo sighs and reaches above her, turning the spray of the water off. She moves Kylie to the side for a second before reaching up and pulling a towel down off of the top of the shower. She, with a lot of difficulty, manages to wrap the towel around Kylie. She then steps out of the shower and wrings out her clothes as best she can before picking Kylie up in her arms.

"You're a lot easier to carry now."

Kylie opens her eyes slightly before shutting them again, "If you say so," she mutters.

Jo chuckles, straining a little underneath Kylie's weight. She walks across the hallway into Kylie's room. Jo lays the almost sleeping girl done in her bed, pulling the quilt-like blanket over her body. She leans over her and kisses her forehead, "Sleep good, babe."

Kylie latches onto Jo's shirt, refusing to let go of the older teen.

"Kyle?"

Kylie holds tighter onto her shirt, ignoring Jo's protests, "Stay with me, Jo."

"Kyle…" Jo begins before giving up and lying down beside Kylie.

Kylie grins happy and lays her head down on Jo's chest and wraps her arms tightly around Jo. Jo sighs and wraps an arm around Kylie's waist, content for now even though there was no way that she would fall back asleep.

**Heya!! I know short chapter, but I have to pack and other stuff. So I didn't have a lot of time to write this up. Otay, well, I'll see you guys next time. Kylie originally had something else, but I didn't want to kill her off, because I've grown attached to her character, so she got stuck with the sickness that killed her mother. Love to all my readers and reviewers!! **_**The Internet is for Porn!! **_**I'm going to see Avenue Q Saturday, so that's what's on my mind right now.**


End file.
